Earth-726
Earth-726 is an alternate reality where a different course of events takes place after the events of Avengers vs X-Men. History Residents Avengers *Tony Stark *Iron Patriot *Spider-Man *Captain Marvel *Spider-Woman *Giant Man *Winter Soldier *Hulk *Synapse *Loki (Joins after Thor's death and he attempts to redeem himself) X-Men Main Team *Wolverine *Phoenix *Mimic *Xorn *Storm *Shadow *Iceman *Nightcrawler Other Members/Faculty/Students *Angel *Rogue *Hope Summers *Colossus *Juggernaut *Husk Brotherhood of Mutants *Cyclops *Emma Frost *Magneto *Magik *Mystique *Namor *Beast Future Foundation *Mr. Fantastic *Invisible Woman *Thing *Firelord (joins after Human Torch goes missing) *Dazzler (joins after becoming friends with Invisible Woman) Thunderbolts *General Ross *Venom (Peter Parker) *Black Widow *Psylocke *War Machine *Sandman *Lucy Logan (joins after their mission in London) Guardians of the Galaxy *Starlord *Gamora *Drax the Destroyer *Rocket Raccoon *Earthman (Steve Rogers) *Blink *Human Torch (joins after being freed from Thanos's control) Major Arcs Avengers New Avengers Initiative After the heroes have recovered from AvX, Tony Stark decides to hang up the mantle of Iron Man, however, he isn't done with the Avengers. He soon teams up with Captain Marvel and Phil Coulson, now the Iron Patriot, to form the all New Avengers, with some likely and unlikely choices to be Earth's Greatest Heroes. Project: Mainframe Tony's newest armor called "Mainframe" has the ability to control technology around it. However, Tony takes a break from making it to focus on the Avengers. The still living consciousness of Ultron had been lurking around Stark Tower. Finally, it reaches the Mainframe armor and takes control of it. Ultron uses it to make an army of Iron Men, and as the Avengers are spread thin on missions, they are outnumbered by the army of Ultron. The Collection When Tony goes missing for a few days, Winter Soldier and Iron Patriot become curious. They get the Avengers together and they trace the location of the arc reactor to Mandarin's Valley of Spirits. When they arrive, they discover the Grey Gargoyle, still maintaining his powers as Greithoth, had killed the Mandarin and taken Tony hostage. As a battle all across Asia ensues, Giant Man is transformed into a giant statue in the center of Japan. After Grey Gargoyle is defeated, Tony begins working immediately on a cure for Henry. The Prophet of Asgard Soon, Loki's lies catch up to him. The seemingly deceased Thor breaks the magical barrier separating Midgard and Asgard. Loki becomes alerted of his arrival before anyone else, and confronts his weakened brother. He casts a spell on him, making him forget Loki's actions, and the two of them claim to be friends. Tony's distrust of Loki grows as he notices Thor's naive behavior, but he has done nothing to prove himself a villain once more. Spider-Man Superior Green Goblin Green Goblin kidnaps both Spider-Man and Venom (who had recently bonded back to Eddie Brock, killing the Toxin symbiote). He removes the Venom symbiote from Eddie and bonds it to the murderous Lizard, turning him into a savage beast. As Eddie and Peter are unconscious, he puts Eddie's consciousness inside of Peter, leaving his mind inside the body of his own clone. He keeps Eddie's lifeless body as he brainwashes the real Eddie into believing he is Spider-Man. As he tries to go after the Lizard, he proves not to be as good as he thought he once was. Peter, still aware of everything, joins the fight without any powers. He steals the symbiote from Lizard and becomes Venom, allowing Eddie to continue being Spider-Man. X-Men Son of Apocalypse Mutant and Proud Demon of the Phoenix Future Foundation Recruitment Drive Negative Intentions Cosmic Power Thunderbolts Real Heroes The London Odyssey Claws and Connections Guardians of the Galaxy The Ballad of Johnny Storm Infinity Equation Race to the Omega Quadrant Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Realities Category:Marvel AlterNOW